Thom Raley
Background and Information Thom Raley is the charismatic and multi-talented host and creator of Into the Darkness. He created into the darkness, to share the adventures in the world of Call of Cthulhu that his ever expanding group encounter. It also acts as a recap tool for the players in which every scenario they are in, this was one of the channels intended purposes at the very start of the channel in 2015. He is always committed to taking the channel in new directions, to help diversify and make the channel stand out from other Role-playing channels and podcasts. He is always active with the community and always welcoming to his ever expanding group, He is one of the kindest, most open, and welcoming hosts you could ask for. Thom will also strive to take the channel to new heights and make it one of the most interactive, interesting and authentic role playing experiences out there, in the many more years to come. Role - Host/Owner Thom, has the largest role in the channel, he manages the YouTube channel, the twitter and Facebook accounts, the Patreon page and the website. He also accepts new members and has to write and send all emails about latest news and upcoming games to the members, he also has to link the Zoom channel, to each player who is in the scenario that is playing on that night. He has to fairly distribute, scenarios amongst GM's and players. He has to make sure everyone follows the rules, and are enjoying themselves. He is also there to solve any problems a player or member have at any point. He also edits, adds custom made overlays, add any handout that was use, add sound effects, each and every game. Also he manages each and every upload , and also keep everyone on the channel, that includes members and subscribers of an updates via, update videos every so often. These are the majority of the jobs and activities Thom does for channel and he does each one with enthusiasm, without him, there wouldn't be as much of the channel as there is today. Appearances Thom appears in every single episode, as he is the one who records each episode, and this entitles being in up to 5 games every week as of 2019, he is always busy, but he partakes in each episode with the same amazing energy as the last. Episode Count * 528 (as of 12/06/2019) Scenario List * He has appeared in all 104 (as of 12/06/2019) Notable Characters # P.I. Clifton Hawke - Clifton was one of Thom's longest running characters, he appeared in 3 scenarios, all of which were part of Thomas McKeans connected world, until he met his untimely explosive, fire filled end. * SCENARIOS - Crimson Letters, Mirror, Mirror and Homecoming * DEATH EPISODE - He died in episode 20 of Homecoming. 2. Dr. Owen Brodie - Owen is another of THom's longest surviving characters, he appears in Sean Liddles Trilogy, the third and final installment 'Solstice', will end the trilogy and Owen's story. * SCENARIOS - The Migration, Equinox and Solstice (Upcoming Scenario) * DEATH EPISODE - Still alive (FOR NOW) 3. Father Damielos - The Father is Greek orthodox minister, he is a devout catholic, and is one of Thoms more intriguing characters, and for that alone it is worth being noted. * SCENARIOS - Draw the Blinds on Yesterday * He only made one scenario appearance, but appeared in all 7 episodes. * He was also referenced by Thoms character in the scenario Pyramids Under the Ice. 4. Danny Schomp - Danny is a recovering addict who has been through a lot and he goes through a lot more in the scenario he appears in. He is one of Thom's more sympathetic characters and that makes it more notable on the basis of you see Thoms roleplay shine just as usual, but to a different extent in the scenario. * SCENARIOS - Hell in Texas * DEATH EPISODE - Presumed that he died sometime after the end of Hell in Texas episode 3. 5. Notable Scenarios Extra Information